


Greedy

by suzukigunichiban



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Punishments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/pseuds/suzukigunichiban
Summary: You get a little greedy.





	Greedy

You let out a tiny giggle as Shane pushed you to the bed, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck and kissing him deeply. He returned the favor, pressing his lips to yours hungrily and insistently.  _ God, _ you could kiss him forever. And honestly, some nights, with how, erm,  _ eager, _ he could be - it really felt like it was forever. 

You could tell that tonight was to be one of those nights, since this was round  _ two _ of the night. You didn’t know what was so sexy about you baking in the kitchen, but it was apparently enough for him to bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you absolutely senseless when he came home. 

“Shane…” You murmured, gasping as he began to kiss and nibble at your neck, which was, unsurprisingly, already littered in little lovebites from your stint in the kitchen. But you didn’t mind it. You thought it was hot when he got overeager. 

“Yes, baby girl?” Shane mumbled, his words slightly muffled by your skin as his hands began to move all over, groping at your breasts, hips, and thighs. He certainly had a way of making you feel so very loved. 

“C’mon…” You pouted, reaching down to wrap your hand around his thick cock, stroking him for a few moments before leading him to your entrance, still positively aching for your man even though he had already satisfied you. 

Shane tsked, batting your hand away. “Greedy little girl. Daddy will fuck you when he’s good and ready.” 

You had to bite your lip to keep from letting out a childish, impatient whine, because you knew that Shane in daddy mode would absolutely not stand for that. And since you  _ really _ wanted him inside of you, you’d be on your best behavior. 

“Sorry, daddy.” You told him, trying to at least sound  _ sort of  _ repentant, for your sake. Shane chuckled, amused by your petulance… for now. 

“Mm… you’re not.” Shane corrected, his hands stopping their roaming as he moved to sit down on his side of the bed, almost like he was  _ lounging, _ that motherfucker, when he  _ should _ be fucking you. You opened your mouth to protest, but Shane cut you off. 

“You want daddy’s cock in you that badly?” He almost taunted, tapping his lap expectantly. “Come sit. Back to me.” 

You scrambled to do as you were told, wondering why the hell he was rewarding you with his cock when he had already acknowledged that you were being greedy, and that you weren’t actually sorry when you had apologized - two things that he wouldn’t hesitate punishing you for on their own, let alone together. 

You let out a happy, satisfied sigh as Shane slipped his cock inside of you, eyelids fluttering shut and spit-slick lips parting in a soft ‘o’. Shane let out a pleased groan of his own, the kind that would send shivers down your spine… but that was it. 

A few moments went by, and he hadn’t. Fucking.  _ Moved. _

You knew better than to say anything, but you squirmed ever so slightly on his lap, your heart beating so loudly in your chest you’d be stunned if he couldn’t hear it. 

“This is your punishment.” Shane said calmly, hands gently rubbing up and down your hips. “You’re going to keep daddy’s cock nice and warm… and you’re going to be a  _ very _ good girl and not move a muscle unless daddy tells you so. That is, unless you  _ want _ more punishment.” 

And since Shane knew you all too well, when all you had done was open your mouth to protest - which he couldn’t even see, since your back was to his firm chest - he squeezed your hips warningly, tight enough to make you wince. “Close your lips if you know what’s good for you.” 

Obediently, you did just as he told you to do, cheeks hot with the humiliation of it all, flustered beyond all belief at the new punishment he was trying out with you, but, well… you kinda liked it. 

After a few moments of silence passed by, when Shane was sure you’d be a good girl, you were rewarded by a gentle press of his lips at the back of your neck. “Good girl. Now, if you can keep this up until I decide you’ve paid for your misbehavior, then daddy will fuck you.”

Your eyes squeezed shut, equal parts hating and absolutely  _ loving _ this. 

“Yes, daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober requests are open on my tumblr, @kingcorbean! Accepting requests until the end of October, so send 'em in!


End file.
